livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's Computer Adventure
Arthur's Computer Adventure is the number sixteenth Living Books PC Rom Game from 2000 based on the 1993 Arthur's Computer Disaster book by Marc Brown and the CD Rom Game was released in February 1, 2000. Plot Athur is excited about a brand new computer game called "Deep Dark Sea." Specifically, the goal of the game is to find "the thing," which if done, he'll win prizes. Eager to do this, he spends all the time he can, but doesn't actually make it before bedtime. The next morning, Arthur invites Buster over, but can't use the computer since Mrs. Read is working on it. She tells them to stay off of it after taking a trip to her office, but they're both too anxious and choose to play the game anyway. They come across a treasure chest, and find out it's the "thing" they were looking for. They jump for the computer fighting over the mouse, and accidentally knock the keyboard off the desk, and the screen goes blank. They run through the manuals looking for a solution, and then decide to look for the Brain thinking he will know the solution. After searching for a long time, they finally see him at the pond, but he turns out to be no help either. As a last resort they go to the computer store asking for a solution, but the fees for fixing are too high. Mrs. Read comes home before they can fix it as a result, and Arthur is too nervous to talk to her. He desperately tries to keep her away from the computer, but Arthur is eventually forced to admit his mistake. Arthur asks if he is going to get punished and Mrs. Reed says "Of course. You did something you weren't supposed to do". D.W tells Mrs. Reed to make the punishment "really good". Mrs. Read tells him he's being Crime and Punishment from the computer for one week, but instead of getting back to her work, she decides to try the game out. When Arthur and D.W. are ready for bed, she's still playing Deep Dark Sea. Characters *Arthur Read *D.W.Read *Buster Baxter *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Jane (Mom) Read *David (Dad) Read *Mice (running gag) Arthur's Computer Adventure games * Frankenfish * Toy-Copter * Deep Dark Sea * Treasure Hunt * D.W.'s Store ' 'Trivia *Arthur's Computer Adventure known as "Arthur's Computer Disaster" is Released in 2000 before the Little Critter Just Me and My Dad PC Rom Game was released in 2000. * In the Pages Menu, It has the activites and credits and does not really have the Living Books Sampler. The sampler is included on the disc but it's separate from the program. *The Treasure Hunt mini-game is a remade version of the racing game in Arthur's Reading Race. *Like Ruff's Bone, Green Eggs and Ham, and D.W. the Picky Eater this game's credits screen is completely original and uses music from the Deep Dark Sea mini-game. *This game also comes in a game called Deep Dark Sea and is the only other Living Book (along with The Berenstain Bears In The Dark) to include such a thing. * This is the last Living Book CD-Rom to have the Read mode. Category:Living Books Games